Various truss systems have been designed and fabricated previously for use in building construction. A primary use of composite type trusses has been in the construction of buildings as roof and deck supports. It is acknowledged that others have devised and provided components that could be used interchangeably in trusses of different size, length and design strength. Usually such interchangeable components are combined with custom made top and bottom chord elements that are individually fabricated for the separate job site installation. In addition to the uses of truss systems in permanent building installations, a more recent and extensive use of trusses has developed in connection with the fabrication of roof and deck forms for reinforced concrete construction. In such usage trusses of selected length have been used as supports for a section of deck or roof forms. Such sectional forms are intended to be used repeatedly at a job site, and, accordingly, the truss and form combination provides an assembly that may be moved conveniently as a unit from first pour site to subsequent pour locations.
Since the truss system and forms are intended for multiple reuse, efficient force transmitting fasteners that may be speedily applied or removed are highly beneficial. In previous reusable truss systems, conventional bolts have been used. At times of assembly, disassembly or storage, the threads of such bolts are often damaged, and repeated reuse, accordingly, becomes impractical and inefficient. At a construction site the fasteners are often driven into place and excessive damage is incurred due to misfit, misalignment and to preload conditions. Since a poor fit between holes and fasteners resulting either from initial design deficiencies or later mishandling will seriously impair the load capabilities of the truss system, the present fastener improvements are highly desirable and beneficial.